worldwrestlinginsanityefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanitymania 8
Insanitymania 8 is the annual Insanitymania Pay-Per-View that took place on April 22nd, 2013 in Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States. Patricipants Wrestlers * Victor Hamilton Pendragon * Anthony Analog * Gideon Symonus * Darryl the Hitman * Quadruple Tree * T-Dog * Mason Case * Chazlo * Chris Cooley * Exx * Keevel * TMJ * Jacob Cullen * Hellsinger * Noze Nuggets * Timpossible * George Archer * Frankie Fontaine * Jimmy Wayne Duke * Cousin Cletus * LOBO * Nasty Ned Chambers * Thorn Gabriel * J.D. Mayfield * Jean-Pierre LeTeuitte * Mongo * Dark Lord * Raevir * Fluffy * Xofdre * Pride * Crazy Uncle Ralph * Freeze * Willsbigboy * Tornado * Crimson Dynamo * Mr. Aaron Firovanti * Hobo Hank * Crazy Little Johnny * Minkaro * Kanebearer * Rammykun * Awesome Verde * Luke Cage * Johnny Dallas * Big Ed * Liviya Leigh * Mischief * ZAH * Papi * Chase Cannon * B-Martin * Mega * Jim Johnson * Moonlight * Night * Vanessa Ramius * Venus * Juno * Minerva * Greeny T * MC US Title Belt * Matt Dawgs * Wolfchild * Alexander Phoenix * Blake Bishop * Markus Ramius Staff * Cotton McKnight * Pepper Brooks * Dennis Stamp * Jim Beam * Buddy Shanks * Miranda Rose Blackthorne Events Match 1: Victor Hamilton Pendragon versus Anthony Analog Anthony Analog won by pinfall after hitting Broken Gas Mask. Match 2: Gideon Symonus versus Darryl the Hitman Darryl the Hitman won by making Gideon Symonus tap out to Spinal Tap. Match 3: Quadruple Tree versus T-Dog T-Dog won by pinfall after hitting Emerald Fusion. Match 4: Mason Case versus Chazlo Mason Case won by pinfall after hitting Case Closed. Match 5: Six-Man Ladder Match for the Utopian Championship Chris Cooley, Exx, Keevel, TMJ and Jacob Cullen were participants as was defending champion Hellsinger. TMJ won after headbutting Hellsinger off of the top of the ladder. Match 6: Noze Nuggets versus Timpossible Timpossible won by pinfall after hitting Eternal Sunshine. Match 7: Blast from the Past Battle Royal Timpossible, George Archer, Frankie Fontaine, Jimmy Wayne Duke, Cousin Cletus, LOBO, Nasty Ned Chambers, Thorn Gabriel, J.D. Mayfield, Jean-Pierre LeTeuitte, Mongo, Dark Lord, Raevir, Fluffy, Xofdre, Pride, Crazy Uncle Ralph, Freeze, Willsbigboy, Tornado, Crimson Dynamo, Mr. Aaron Firovanti, Hobo Hank, Crazy Little Johnny, Minkaro, Kanebearer, Rammykun, Awesome Verde, Luke Cage, Johnny Dallas, Big Ed, The Hail Brothers, The Orgy of Violence and The Red State Coalition were all participants. Mr. Aaron Firovanti won by last eliminating Nasty Ned Chambers. Match 8: Liviya Leigh versus Mischief Mischief won by pinfall after hitting Scriptflipper. Match 9: Six Team Elimination Tag Match for the World Tag Team Championship The zWo, The In Crowd, The Merchants of Death, Sugar & Spice and Nightmare were participants as were the defending champions Pantheon. The In Crowd were eliminated by pinfall by the Merchants of Death after hitting Disembowlment. The Merchants of Death were eliminated by pinfall by Pantheon after a surprise attack by Juno. Pantheon eliminated Sugar & Spice and Nightmare by pinfall after hitting Goddess of War on both of them. The zWo were eliminated last by pinfall after Jupiter's Wrath was hit by Pantheon. Match 10: MC US Title Belt versus Matt Dawgs Matt Dawgs won by pinfall after hitting Attitude Adjustment. Match 11: Wolfchild versus Alexander Phoenix in a Bourbon Street Brawl Miranda Rose Blackthorne interfered on behalf of Alexander Phoenix. Wolfchild won by pinfall after hitting three Checkmates in succession. The Main Event: Markus Ramius versus Blake Bishop for the World Heavyweight Championship Blake Bishop won the All Out Riot to earn his title shot. The initial end when both men stayed down for a count of ten, resulting in a draw. Markus Ramius demanded the match restart and the iPad, in its last act as general manager, approved. Ramius won by pinfall after hitting Demon Driver. Conquences * The Merchants of Death and Mr. Aaron Firovanti returned. * TMJ became Utopian Champion for the first time. * Miranda Rose Blackthorne returned. * The iPad was removed as general manager. Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:Insanitymania